Winter Lyoko
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: The Guardians find out about Lyoko, so Jack is sent to help the Lyoko warriors until they work out how to beat XANA.


**Winter Lyoko.**

**Since Digital Guardian was so popular, here's your awaited sequel. Thank you to Sapphire Della Robbia and others for the ideas.**

**Chapter 1.**

It had been a few weeks since Odd's adventure with the Guardian and things had gone back to normal, as normal as her life could get considering she had to fight for her life against a psychotic A.I. bent on world domination.

Odd spent more time with those younger in the school, telling an edited version of her adventure with the Guardians; she left out Lyoko and instead told that she just so happened to run into them while on holiday, Sandy's death would be to sad for them so it was changed to him being imprisoned, and so on, it also spread the belief of Jack Frost. Odd kept in contact with the kids of Burgess, they liked Odd so much that they were trying to convince their parents to send them to Kadic, even for a short while.

What had changed most of all in Odd's life was that she could now see all spirits, even if she didn't know of their existence she could see them. Odd didn't mind though, in fact, she liked it. She would now see spirits daily and even spoke to many of them when others weren't around.

The Lyoko warriors were confused by Odd's change in demeanour; spending more time with others, telling stories of childhood icons, looking at things that weren't there, staring off into space, and disappearing without an explanation. When they finally asked Odd she told them that her trip across the world (her adventure with the Guardians) had opened her eyes to how much of her life she was missing out on. And Odd meant this, she had no friends (not counting spirits) outside of their group, the constant XANA attacks and trying to workout how to combat XANA was having a serious impact on her life, she felt as though her life was becoming more about being a Lyoko warrior and less about being herself, she wondered how she would cope once they did succeed in defeating XANA. And so her new activities were her method of coping.

Odd had made friends with a few spirits when they saw that she could see them. Like Morana Shade, a Reaper of Death, despite Morana's gloomy title and job she was had a great character, she was a tomboy and very outspoken. Odd had noticed Morana when she had come for the would-be-dead before the return-to-the-past had happened, when they properly met Morana explained that a Reaper of Death was always present during a XANA attack because the energy the return-to-the-past caused made it hard to work out if anyone was going to die. Morana then got a strange faraway look in her silver eyes and said, "Though you have all survived so far, I might have to come for one of you sooner or later, you need end this fight with XANA soon or the return-to-the-past won't save you when that time comes."

Odd got a sense of foreboding with Morana's words, XANA was getting stronger, and if they didn't stop him soon one of them would die.

* * *

It had been in a Guardian meeting that Jack and Sandy realised that the other Guardians didn't know the whole truth about Odd and her friend fighting on Lyoko, they had realised this when the topic of Odd came up.

"Our friend Odd has been busy," North said. "Since she got back to France she's strengthened the belief of the children around her."

"So how do yah think the little shelia's doing?" Bunny asked.

"I hope she's alright, no matter what she says I have a feeling that going to a digital world is dangerous for her." Tooth stated.

Sandy's and Jack's eyes widened and they looked at each other quickly, they had forgot that the others didn't know about XANA. However, Bunny had caught their reactions.

"You have something to share about this, mates?" he asked.

"Um…" Jack trailed off.

They both looked down at their feet and shared the same guilty expression.

"Jack, Sandy?" questioned North.

"First of all may we point out that she asked us to keep it a secret, she told us she would tell you but I guess we forgot in all the excitement." Jack said quickly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tooth.

"Well…" Jack looked over to Sandy for help but she shrugged his shoulder.

Jack quickly explained the truth behind Lyoko, then he and Sandy took cover behind a wall of dreamsand and pressed their hands against their ears.

The North Pole was suddenly shook with three voices shouting, "WHAT!"

As Jack and Sandy were cowering behind the dreamsand with their hands over their ears they couldn't help but feel sorry for Odd at that moment.

* * *

Odd was walking around town when she spotted something moving out of the corner of her eye, she ended up following it into an abandoned alleyway.

"This seems familiar." she remarked.

"Yah got that right." an Australian voice said.

Odd spun round to see Bunny leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Kangaroo," Odd said. "What can I do for you?"

"I'll explain once we're at the Pole."

Bunny stomped his large foot on the ground twice and a hole opened up beneath Odd's feet, she gave a startled cry as she fell down it. Bunny jumped in after her, once at the bottom he picked Odd up and slung her over his back and took off down the tunnels.

When they arrived at the Pole, Odd was uneasy on her feet and looking queasy. Jack came over and held her steady.

"Bunny, next time you do that get ready to sing soprano!" she threatened.

"Odd, I wouldn't make threats right now, they found out the truth about Lyoko and aren't too happy." Jack advised.

"Uh, oh." Odd mumbled.

"Young lady!" Tooth screeched. "What were you and your friends thinking? Putting yourselves in such peril and not telling one grown up!" she continued on her screeching until she needed to breath.

Odd's ears were ringing by the time Tooth had finished. She knew she was in trouble, so she resorted to the thing she relied on the most to get her out of trouble, acting cute. She bowed her head, put her hands behind her back, swung back and forth slightly, made her eyes big and watery, and pouted her lip.

"I'm sorry, I meant to tell you." she said in a childish voice. "I forgot."

The Guardians instantly fell for Odd's act and quickly forgave her.

"I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just concerned." Tooth said gently, hugging Odd.

"We need to do something about this XANA, we can't let you and your friends do this alone any longer." North said.

"There won't be much you can do. The only way to fight XANA is through Lyoko and the Supercomputer." Odd commented.

Sandy made some word above his head.

"Franz Hopper?" Odd said, reading the words. "We would be stronger against XANA if we found him, but there's two major problems; we don't know anything about his past before he came to Kadic to work as a teacher, and right now he's somewhere on the internet, unable to resume an avatar or return to the real world, hiding because XANA wants to destroy him."

"That's something to start from, if we find out about this Franz man we could find out more about XANA." Tooth said.

"But what are we gonna do 'til then?" Bunny asked. "It wouldn't be right to leave those ankle-biters to fight XANA off."

"We've been doing it without your help so far." Odd pointed out.

"You've been keeping him at bay, not beating 'im." Bunny stated.

Odd wanted to argue but she knew it was true.

"So what can we do?" Jack asked.

It was Odd who realised Sandy was trying to get their attention.

"What's up Sandy?" she asked.

Sandy gave a look of relief and then pointed to the skylight, when the moon was showing brightly.

"Ah, Man in Moon, he must have something to say." North said. "What is it, old friend?"

Manny's light shone down onto the floor to show the mark of XANA.

"What about XANA?" Odd asked.

Next was an image of the Lyoko warriors fighting XANA and Jack was with them.

"You want me to fight XANA? But how?" Jack asked.

Next was an image of Jack as a human.

"You want Jack to become human and join the Lyoko warriors?" Odd guessed.

Odd had guessed correctly.

"But who's going to do my job?" Jack asked.

The answer was various winter sprites.

"I guess it's settled, your going to help us fight XANA until we figure out how to beat him." Odd summed up.


End file.
